Session 1: Sleeping With Ghosts
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: Reformed Revised & Reposted.“Come on Vicious, it’s time we go” she said gingerly...He could feel the taste of blood coming out of his mouth...
1. Broken Angel

**This is the first session of what would be the Cowboy Bebop Anime Season II for me at least**

**There´s two chapters for this one, I already have the idea for the second one and I´m writing it so I hope you enjoy it!**

READ AND REVIEW   
  
Rain pouring down the graveyard, a red rose lies on a puddle next to him.   
  
A tall slim woman with long golden locks and lifeless deep blue eyes standing a few steps away is pointing a gun at him.   
"It was raining that day as-well" she said 

"You didn't come because of the rain?"

"I was supposed to kill you. That day if I had I would have been free" she looked down

"So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued?"

"Why did you love me?"

A shot is heard

"Julia..." he screamed as he woke up scared from another of those... dreams?

Eye catch   
Session #1 Broken Angel 

Wasted and wounded with a bottle of vodka still in his right hand he groaned as he realized he was awake. He clapped his fist and fought to stay lying in that cheap motel bed he had been living at for the past three weeks after leaving the hospital.

He had grown thinner and weary looking, his mind seemed blank and the sun over his eyes was starting to piss him off. Yet, those birds were still flying inside his head.

-----------

The woman lied on the floor. He was bleeding himself dry and yet he couldn't move.

He was scared.

The rain transformed the puddles into ponds then to a pool that rapidly covered him.

The blond woman was being pulled up by the strength of the water and was moving above him.

"Julia!!!" he screamed, but the water was getting inside his lungs, he still didn't care.

He could now swim, and tried desperately to reach her.

He took hold of her arm and pulled her up, when they reached the surface Julia was no longer there.

"Did you miss me?"

His eyes became angry and hopeless when he heard his voice.

There was no more water, and they were now standing in front of each other.

Vicious approached him.

"Did you miss me?" he repeated

He looked up and saw Julia standing behind Vicious.

His eyes wide opened terrified as Vicious grabbed him by the collar and stabbed him with his katana.

"Come on Vicious, it's time we go" she said gingerly

He could feel the taste of blood coming out of his mouth.

Vicious let go, and gave two steps backwards.

"Sweet dreams Spike", he said with a grin on his face as walking away.

His sight faded.

------------------

He turned and seized his head with both hands placing it between his knees; he fell on his back to bed, once again memories consumed him like opening the wounds...

He groaned enraged shoving the sheets off him and jumping out the litter.

He leaned on the frame of the guillotine window resting his head on his right arm and looked to the streets. The red craft was still parked outside de motel.

_Oil less_

"I need to get that thing to Doohan´s", he sighed and took another sip of whatever there was left in his bottle.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his pack of cigs, placed the last one on his mouth and lit it.

"I need to get more of you two as well", he took a deep gasp of his cigarette and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back taking hold of his lap.

He cracked his neck...

How was he going to buy anything? he had sold his guns and the couple of grenades he had left to live in that lousy hotel room and he was running out of cash. His wound still ached, and his memories too.

He grinned at the remembrance of two crooks that tried to rob him on the way back from the store about a week earlier. He cracked his back and rested on the framework of the bed closing his eyes...

------------------------------------

A guy pushed him from behind and made him drop his bag 

"**Damn you! -He sighed- you broke a bottle and ruined my cigarettes" he took a deep breath and looked lifelessly at the man who was now pointing a gun at him. **

**He was about his height black wavy hair black eyes, in his early twenties, wearing a green t-shirt and worn out black jeans and sneakers. Then he glanced at another that had just run pass them and stopped not sure if to keep running or take part on what was happening. He was about 6, 5.8 feet tall, brown haired with green eyes, skinny, wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers too, he did not seem older that 20. **

"**How are you going to pay for it?" **

**The two boys arched an eyebrow at him looked at each other and smirked.**

"**Placing a bullet on your head sounds good to you?" said the green-eyed boy who was now walking towards him.**

"**I would like to see you try" he answered with an ear to ear evil smile on his face as he kicked the gun to the air and punched who was holding it straight on the face and took it as the shocked burnet fell backwards to the ground.**

**The other one ran furiously towards him with a burning desire to kill him, but he buried his right fist into his stomach and fell on the ground too. **

"**Were you saying?" he grinned **

**The one lying behind him took a knife from his ankle but before he could do anything he shot his arm. **

"**Don't even think about it buddy" and glanced towards the other one pointing the gun at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head to his thoughts, but it was the most convenient thing to do after all... **

"**I'll take you two to the authorities" he sighed as he bent to them, "Let's see if you are worth anything".**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he thought of the lame sight of his beloved Swordfish II he remembered the episode, though he tried to keep it away.

"It's a good way of getting some money," he mumbled to himself with the cigarette still in his mouth

Earth was not so far away after all, and he could use the gates to get there faster if he got enough money.

He sighed

Besides he could force the ship to Doohan´s hanger and if he couldn't actually get there, his assistant would pick him up.

He shut his eyes as a sudden sharped pain needled his head

"Arrrrgh, what the hell..." he sighed, grabbed his clothes and left.

The sound of a door closing is heard.

Eye catch ...Cowboy BeBop 


	2. Tears In heaven

5 Shots are heard.

Back on the Bebop.

Faye fired all of her rounds into the air.

She slid down the wall curving into a ball and raised a hand to her face as she began crying.

She was getting her memories back, she felt sick and thwarted. The bebop was her home, whether she wanted it or not, when she left, she missed everything.

She ran her fingers through her silky violet locks and looked left as she heard the sound of a metal door closing.

She rushedly got up and hurried to the hanger

"STOP!" She squealed.

"Stay inside or you'll go flying before me", he said recklessly without turning to see her as he climbed up his ship.

"It's your choice" she said in a harsh tone.

He looked at her as he locked himself inside the Swordfish II and started the controls.

She sighed in disbelief while a bitter tear ran down her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Spike"

She sadly turned round, her green eyes were now filled with the salty warm liquid.

He couldn't see them, but he managed to hear her sobbing and a hole seemed open inside his body dragging him in.

She faded through the metal door.

He sighed.

"Sweet dreams Faye Valentine"

Faye sitting behind the closed door, curled into a ball, crying, hears him take off.

-------------------------------------------

Spike, from the bar, with a whiskey glass in his hand, searches through the club for his ticket to planet Earth and Doohan´s hangar and...

"_Peace..." _he sighed

"There you are!" he said to himself as the edges of his lips curve to an evil smile and sipped

from his drink.

The man was about six foot tall, brown-eyed, straight blond short hair pulled back, James Dean like, walking through the dance floor wearing a black suit, kind of like his, the jacket open, collar unbuttoned of a white shirt, no tie, two martinis in hand...

-----------------------------

On the Bebop

"Parris Fourinet"

"He has quite a list on his profile. He has a thing for virgins and drop dead gorgeous women. Some good against evil shit..." Jet was sitting on the yellow chair of their cozy living room, he had his arms folded on his chest and looked down at the floor in thought.

He sighed.

"He plays prince charming´ for two or three dates so that they fall in love with him and he kills them after laying them". He looked back at the computer where there was a picture of this guy.

"He poisons them offering something to drink after everything has passed. He asks them if they are all right and lies with them until they stop breathing" he knit his brows and looked back down letting go of an angry whisper.

The club was quite dark lighted, black, red, green and blue lights everywhere but at the bar and the wooden round tables, half circled by dark red suede couches, which had red screen pyramid lamps hanging above them by black wires.

A woman was sitting at that table, her back at him.

From where he was standing he could see what was on the table, just a couple of empty glasses on Parris side.

"This doesn´t make it easier" he frowned, growled in discontent and took a larger sip.

She seemed slim, had dark hair lifted up on a ponytail and was playing with the straw of her drink as she waited for Fourinet to return.

---------------------

"What took you so long?" she asked grinning suggestively

"Too many people at the bar" he placed a martini in front of her, smiling.

She smiled

"Would you like to dance?" he offered her a hand with a slight reverence.

She took it and he led her to the dance floor.

------------

"This is it" he straightened and rushed what was left of his drink. Now he had to see a way of not getting anyone hurt...specially the bounty.

"_They want him alive"_ he smirked.

-----------

He started walking towards the dancing couple as a tiger about to attack, but he was forced to stop.

The woman was easy to spot, she was wearing a backless glittering golden dress that went just above her knees and it had a cut on the left side that showed pretty much the full length of the leg.

-----------

Trying to find Jet, Faye looked above Fourinet´s shoulder and found herself locked in two toned brown eyes...

"_What the..."_ she tensed as she aimed her sight into them. They looked into the green orbs and widened.

"Spike!?" she let go of Parris

"Are you ok?" asked Fourinet

She looked at him... "Yeah, it´s just that..." she looked back to were Spike was.

He was gone

"I think I saw an old friend but he´s..." she sighed. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure, I´ll be wainting at the table" he kissed her hand and painted a smile on his face.

"_Then you´ll be gone_" he chuckled

"_What the hell???" _Jet desperately calling Faye´s com as he saw her running away from the bounty.

Faye grabbed the link but got to say nothing

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Where are you going?" Jet screamed loudly and got a few more stares from the people at the bar.

"I SAW SPIKE!" was Faye´s frantic answer as she reached the entrance of the club but there were too many people and when she saw his shady figure he fainted again. "Damn!"

"WHAT? Faye? Get your ass back in the club and get over and done with it... Both things!"

Jet was angry, but when he saw her disturbed look as she re entered the club he softened.

"We´ll talk about it later" he sighed "now fresh up and go back to Fourinet before he gets suspicious, we do need the money"

Faye inhaled a large amount of air and sighed. "It´s ok" she gave him a weary smile as she walked back to her sit.

----------

"Did you find him?" he asked her politely

Faye sighed. "No... he left before I knew it" she smiled and sit down.

"So..Where were we?" she arched an eyebrow at him as she played with the straw of her drink, again

"Would you like to go to somewhere a little more quiet?"

They got up from the table and out of the club, followed by Jet who stood at the entrance of the club for distance and when they walked around the corner Faye pressed her glock to the back of his head.

"Jet, get your ass over here NOW!"

She looked sheepishly at Fourinet. "Sorry sweetheart"

Just then Parris turned round with a fist on the air to knock Faye out, but his face met a robotic arm and fell backwards to the floor.

"Thanks, that was close"

"Yeah, now let´s cash the bounty" Jet smiled as he handcuffed Fourinet and brought him to his feet.

Eyecatch

The world is not enough...


End file.
